


The Avenging Angel

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [1]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warrior finds her woman. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avenging Angel

Orienne had been angered when she learnt that Blanche and her sister Lynn had been thrown into camp life, she had been quick to appeal for the right to be there when they freed the women and when she had got there she had been happy, happy to see Blanche was settled, as was Lynn, at least a little. Lynn's friend however had walked away from them both, giving them space and now she moved to cup and caress Lynn's dirty cheek under her thumb. 

"Are you alright?"

Lynn smiled weakly and nodded.

 

"I'll survive."  
"Who’s your friend?"  
Lynn looked after the girl.

 

"Someone.."  
"Someone you care about?"  
Lynn nodded.

 

"Yes."  
Orienne smiled softly. 

"I'll be sure to keep her on the same plane as us... perhaps we could... take her home with us."  
Lynn smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes...lets."  
"What's her name?"  
"Marion."  
"I'll make sure to find her later... right after we get... reacquainted."  
Lynn purred.  
"You like that idea beautiful?"  
Lynn nodded.  
"Let's go find someplace a little more private."


End file.
